


Nico at Hogwarts (great name I know)

by PhoenixOfAshes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Writing, Hogwarts Third Year, I wrote this when I was like 12 ok?, On Hiatus, To Be Edited, ligit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOfAshes/pseuds/PhoenixOfAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades is a dick. And because Hades is a dick, Nico has to go to Hogwarts. What a great way to spend a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life in Hell (literally)

Hades   
"What!?" Nico di Angelo glared at his father in disbelief  
"I'm doing what?" Hades sighed internaly, he'd hoped his son would be more agreeable, they did have a good father/son relationship as far as gods went, but it obviously wasn't enough, still he tryed.   
"School Nico, your going to school."   
Nico scowled "I'm not..."   
Hades frowned a little, this was getting anoying, he was the king of the dead for gods sakes. "Did I mention this was a quest?"  
That got his atention. Nico looked up at his father, head tilted to one side. "How is school a quest?"  
"This is no ordianary school, I have told you about wizards right?"  
"Yes father, but I don't see..."   
Hades interupted him. " This is a school for wizards, I've talked to the Fates and Apollo and aparently a boy going to this school will destory Tom Riddle when he's older, Tom, by the way is..."  
"Yes father I know who Voldermort is."   
"Good, so you will go to this school and make sure Harry Potter says alive so he can kill that immortal basted." Hades stared down at his son inquisitively, Nico glared right back.  
"One problem father, I'm not a wizard." Hades smiled, he had been waiting for this question   
"Yes, but I remember mentioning Hecate can turn people into wizards or 'bless them' as she likes to call it, which is why she's here."  
Hecate apered in a flash of light, black clock puled over her hair, but not stopping the red strands from tumbling out. She spoke quickly as if she had somewhere to go, which she probably did. "Ok, so I'm going to implant the knowlege of the average wizard into your mind, you won't be able to beat most of the teachers at Hogwarts in a duel, but it should get you threw school." Before Nico could protest she waved her hand and he sumbled forword a bit cluching his forehead.   
"Oh, it might hurt a bit, and hears you school gear." With another wave of her hand a trunk appeared on the floor of the throne room. Hecate frowned and waved her hand again, a wicker basket appeared next to the trunck. "And a cat because everyone loves cats, got to go, bye!"   
She disappeared in another flash of light, but Nico didn't seem to notice she was gone, he was to busy staring daggers at his father, if looks could kill... Hades regaded his son cooly, wating for him to say somthing,  
"I don't get a choice in this do I?"  
"No."   
"And my opinion dosn't hold any weight?"  
"None at all." Nico should be used to this, it was how gods worked.  
"Do I get a prophecy?" Hades hadn't bene expecting that.  
"What?”  
Nico shruged "You know, a prophecy that tells me whats gonna happen and shit."  
He frowned a little. "Well if you really want one..." Hades conjured up a pen and paper and wrote:  
Go to hogwarts  
Save Harry Potter  
Don't embarrass yourself  
Come home alive   
Then handed it to Nico, he scanded it quickly and looked up. "Seriosly?"  
"Yes, now go to your room, your train leves on September the 1st and dinners at 7."

 

Nico  
Nico didn't know what to think, as he sat on his bed in Hades palace playing with the kitten (he'd decided to name her Ailuros after the greek verion of the egyptian goddess Bast (which REALY confused Nico) or Ally for short,) and sorted threw the pros and cons  
Pros :  
First official quest   
Wizards were just plain cool  
Help kill an immortal being  
He could play magical pranks on Will when he came back  
Free kitten  
Cons:  
It was a school  
Couldn't see the few friends he had made  
No Mcdonalds at Hogwarts  
He couldn't bring his ipod (Will had taught him how to use one)  
No Hazel   
These where just a few on the list, it continued. Nico was about to keep going when a zombie apered and ,very politely, informed him that dinner was served. Nico put Ally on his bed and made his way to the table prepering for another quiet and slightly awkward meal with two immortals. Him and Persephone had a silent agrement, when needed they would team up, when not they would keep there distance with grudging respect.   
It worked well enough and Nico had to much on his mind that night to concentrate on annoying goddeses.  
Sooooo... What do you think? What can I improve on? What do I need to stop doing? TELL ME  
Im gonna try to get 1000-2000 words a chapter but this seamed like a good place to stop, when I get to Harry I should have more to work with.   
thank you  
PhoenixOfAshes


	2. Nico wants a horse

Nico

Nico hoped it wasn't him killing the lights. At Wills insistence he was reading Divergent, but the dyslexia was not helping, of course subconsciously taking his anger out on the lamps probably wouldn't help either, but it was still possible.

After arriving an hour early (thanks Hades), Nico found an empty compartment and, once he'd let Ally out of her basket, settled down to a few hoers of painful reading. It had only been 10 pages, 3 almost-tantrums and lots of cat petting and mouthing out of words later when the lights had flicked, the temperature dropped and the train came to a dead halt.

Deciding that, as he could barely read in the light, he definitely couldn't read in the dark, Nico left the compartment to find out what the problem was... And was met with utter chaos.

It wasn't as if it was loud, everyone seemed to have gone mute, staring bug-eyed at the thing floating in the middle of the corridor. It was obviously a creature of the dead, but Nico hadn't seen it anywhere in the underworld. It looked like a floating clock with scabbed, dead-like hands emerging from the folds. He was about to order the thing back to wherever it came from but didn't for two very good reasons

It would totally blow his cover as 'random, definitely not suspicious transfer student'.

His mind was suddenly flooded with all his worst memory's and it was taking all his strength to keep standing.

His brain filled with images, finding out about Bianca's death, Tartarus, the bronze jar. He relived every terrible, heatstoppingly scary thing that had ever happened to him. Turning his arms week and his knees to jelly.

Then his mind blocks went up and he pushed away the memory's. Nico reached for his wand and desperately tried to think of a spell that would help, nothing came to him. Before Nico could something rash ( like tackle the floating rag), it abruptly turned round and glided away. Nico unfroze and glanced around.

Everyone looked shaken, a white hared boy was muttering garbage and a dreamy looking girl with gray eyes and dirty blond hair was blinking quickly as if trying to clear her vision.

Two boys who reminded Nico creepily of the Stoll brothers stopped beside him.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

"Its just,"

"You seem a little more shocked then the others."

"And we where wondering,"

"If you,"

"Were ok?"

"Have some chocolate."

the last sentience came from a rather shabby looking young man who was holding out a piece of chocolate and smiling. "I'm Professor Lupin, your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Eat, it helps." Lupin offed the piece of chocolate and Nico took it gingerly, nibbling at a corner before deciding it wasn't poisoned and finishing the whole piece. The chocolate did help and, as warmth filed Nico again, he saw Ally poking her head round the edge of the compartment door.

Bending down to pick up the kitten Nico noticed she was sniffing Lupins shoes and hissing slightly.

Deciding it was a weird cat trait he picked her up and thanked Professor Lupin as well as the Stoll duplicates before heading back to his compartment.

Harry

Harry noticed the strange boy as soon as he departed the train. He was staring at the space in front of the carriages where there should be horses. Walking behind him Harry spoke, making him jump. "Yeah, they're invisible."

The boy tuned and Harry noticed how pale he was, almost translucent, he also noticed that that they were vaguely similar, black hair, a thin face, apart form the fact he had no glasses, his eyes where a dark, chocolaty brown and his bangs probably didn't hide an evil scar that was the result of someone trying to kill him.

The boy looked at him, confused, "You can't see them?"

"No, there always like this."

He turned back to the carriages "Ok then."

Harry nodded once and then, unsure of what to do, tuned round to find Ron and Hermione.

On the ride up to Hogwarts Harry told his friends all about the strange boy and his interest in the carriages. Hermione was confused ,but, after deciding he must be 'some weird transfer student' ,they began to discuss more important subjects.

Like Quiddich.

And the upcoming feast.

They soon discovered a little more about the boy when they entered the castle. Professor McGonagall stood at the steps and called out, "Mr di Angelo?"

The boy walked forwards and left with the Professor.

Once he was gone Hermione whispered, "You said he was American, right Harry?"

"Yes," Harry whispered back

"Then he must have either gone to, The Georgia University Of The Magical Arts, Mrs Higges Magical Tuition For Unruly Boys, The Hawaiian Academy Of Magic or Hecate's Institute For Gifted Youngsters."

Ron looked at her "How'd you know all that?"

Hermione sniffed "Its in 'Magical schools around the world' theirs six in America, the other two are Madam Threshaways School Of Witchcraft For Girls and The Heatherway Sisters School For Magic, but there both girls schools."

"Well if he can go to any of those why is he here?"

"I guess we're going to find out."

And they did find out... kinda.

After the sorting hat had sorted the first years Dumbledore stepped foreword and said, " I'd like to say a few words before we become too befuddled by our excellent feast. Firstly Hogwarts is pleased to welcome Mr Nico di Angelo who has transferred from Hecate's Institute For Gifted Youngsters and will be sorted presently. Now, may I introduce you to Mr R.J Lupin who has kindly consented to fill the post of defense against the dark arts teacher, good luck professor!"

Nico

To say Nico was nervous would be an understatement. Once Dumbledore had finished his speech about Dementors, Professors and other important stuff that he probably should of listened to, Nico's ADHD was about to kill him. He walked forward and sat down, placing the hat on his head and realizing how ridiculous he looked whilst doing it.

A small voice entered his ear, or did it go straight to his head? It was hard to tell.

A demigod... Interesting.

Nico jumped a little and thought back,

"What are YOU doing in MY head?"

The hat chuckled, dry and slightly creepy.

Sorting you of course. Now lets see... Lost you family but gave up the chance to get them back to save the world, brave of you. But your quite ambitious and not afraid to get you hand dirty, Slytherin would be a good match to.

"I need to get into Gryffindor to save Harry Potter."

Very noble of you, but I'm meant to sort you and I can't cheat now can I?. Now I think you will do well in...

"SLY..."

Nico couldn't let this happen, his job would be 100% harder. In an act of rashness all demigods are known for, he released all the memory's he was repressing, OK, more like one memory he was repressing. It did the trick. Halfway though saying Slytherin the hat stopped.

Well this is interesting.

Nico could almost feel the silence, he doubted the hat had ever changed its mind before.

"GRYIFFINDOR"

The shout broke though the silence like a gun shot. The table clad in red and gold erupted into cheers, though a little nervously, like they weren't sure getting Nico was a good thing.


	3. Nico wants a hippogriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapters, yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, one thing that isn't going to happen in this story is Nico having to sacrifice food to the gods every meal. I never got that, I mean Percy doesn't sacrifice food at home and he didn’t on any of his quests so why now? It makes the story exciting and shit but it's so overused that it's just not interesting anymore. Also what's not gonna happen is people mistaking him for a deatheater for one simple reason... wrong arm. The Camp Jupiter tattoo is on the right while the dark mark is on the left arm (I think... That's right, right?). Ok, got that rant out of the way which is good. anywhos Thanks for the reviews, advice, extra. Right now i'm listening to a Harry Potter audiobook to get all the important facts and order of things, so that's why this took a while. Sooo tell me what you think. Oh and I wrote this a while ago and am cringing at my own writing, I will rewrite this, someday.

Nico  
It was the ghosts. That was what was irking Nico, not the whispers, the pouting, the stars. It was the ghosts.  
That pouting was starting to get on his nerves.  
Nico shock his head, It was the ghosts. Not the people.  
It wasn't like he had any right to be mad at them, they had Hades permission to be there, but it made Nico uneasy, all those beings who knew his secret, if just one of them split, to a student, a teacher, anyone, it was all over, he had no chance.  
Of course they could be useful, he wouldn't get lost round the castle and ghosts where a great source of information, but Nico hated it when the dead came back to the living world, unless it was on his orders.  
The whispering was getting really old, really quick.  
Nico stood up and stretched, painfully aware of the stairs following him as he walked past the cheers in the gryffindor common room and up the stairs to the dormitory, looking forward to being alone at last.  
Sadly it didn't work like that.  
Because, sitting there on his bed was a boy, the one boy Nico was supposed to protect.  
Harry Potter.  
Harry looked up as Nico came in and Nico tock it as a chance to get a good look at him, the only other time they'd met was outside in the dark and, as funny as people thought it would be, he did NOT have night vision. Harry had thick, messy, black hair and wore round glasses, his eyes where a persing green but, unlike Percy, they were a bright emerald color. Nico also felt dark magic around him, something that he shouldn't discovered on a 13 year old boy. It felt dead, almost as dead as the ghosts, and definitely out of place. Nicos eyes flicked to his scar, too dead for the mark of a killing curse, it was something else, something noticeably more evile.  
Nico didn't want to be caught staring, it was creepy. So he walked over to his bed and picked up Ally, moving her to the side so he could examine one of his school books, Nico mentally thanked the gods they were written in greek, he didn't know how he would survive with his dyslexia and normal books.  
The next few minutes passed in silence, with Nico reading and Harry awkwardly staring at his feet. Nico was sure Harry was about to say something when the dormitory door opened and four other boys tumbled in, shutting up immediately when they noticed Nico lying on his bed with a kitten at his feet. Knowing the solution was just going to get more awkward Nico put his book down and rolled over and tried to get to sleep.

 

Harry  
When Harry woke the next morning, Nico was gone. He was kinda glad about that, the boy gave him the creeps and Harry didn't like the way he had looked at him last night, like he was judging him, deciding whether he was worth his time. Harry was brought back to earth by Rons “Morning Harry.” as he got up and started to get dressed. Once harry and Ron had gotten down to the great hall about half the school were already starting breakfast. Hermione, Harry was startled to see, was talking adamantly to Nico di Angelo who was nodding and often adding in a few sideways words to the conversation.  
Harry and Ron slid into the seats next to Hermione who broke off her conversation with Nico and turn to them, beaming, “Nico was just telling me about the schools in America, Where you Nico?”  
Nico nodded and gave a tight smile “It's not so different from here.”  
“Ohh, I think it's fascinating.” Hermione said, taking a bite of her toast. “Did you know they have no set date for graduation at Nico's school? You take the test each year and if you pass your free to go.”  
“Well Hermione, why don't you go there, you'll pass immediately.”George said as he passed their schedules over. Ron groaned. “We have divination first, it's gonna take us ages to get there, it's all the way at the top of the North Tower.  
Harry grinned,”Better get started then, you guys coming?”  
Nico nodded and stood up, swinging his bag over his soldier.  
“Wait a minute, Hermione, they got your timetable wrong, look it says-”  
Ron got interrupted by Nico who was looking at them, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, “You know, we could leave now and be on time, or we could leave later and not be on time your choice, but personally...” He left the sentence hanging and turned round, walking out of the great hall Harry, ron and Hermione following behind him.  
Nico did wait for them and together they navigated the castle trying to find the north tower. For a new guy Nico got around the castle with ease, occasionally stopping the ghosts to ask for directions, they all seemed happy to comply and even the Gray Lady stopped them from going down a puticuli wide corridor that led them in the wrong direction, abet a little nervously but she did save them a lot of time.  
After a little run in with Sr Coggin Nico finally led them to a room filled with his classmates. Harry was just about to ask where the classroom was when a trapdoor in the roof opened up and a silver ladder descended. Realising that nobody was going to volunteer, Harry stepped forwards and grasped the first rungs of the ladder and proceeded to climb.  
Nico  
When Nico entered the classroom he was surprised, it was about as non classroom as you could get and Nico was reminded of a tea shop, one of those sappy, old-timey ones, with circular tables and fat, round puffs. The teacher, Professor Trelawny, reminded Nico of a large, glittering, insect. And Nico was speaking from experience here. She stated the lesion by spouting off useless profosys proving to Nico she was a fraud 3 minutes from stepping through the door, on in this case a hole in the floor, a new record.  
After Professor Trawlers speech Nico collected his cup, (a blue one,) and filled it with tea. The tea was surprisingly nice, if a little sweet, but he still drank as quickly as possible and finished before anyone else.  
Five minutes later Nico was still trying to decide whether the shapeless blob in the bottom of Hermione's cup was a skull (his preferred option), or a sun (,the boring one), when Tralerny gave a gasp of horror, and almost dropped Harry's cup, staring into it with horror. “My boy,” she stutted. “you-you have... the GRIM!”  
Nico rolled his eyes, forgetting completely about the skull/sun in Hermione's cup, of course Harry had the grim, gods forbid his job might be simpul.  
Professor Trelawney continued spouting on about Harry's death while Nico studied Harry, he looked nervios, either Harry believed all this crap or there was something else Nico didn't know about, something that scared him. Nico was so lost in thought he was surprised by Hermione, of all people, standing up and looking over Tralarnys shoulder before proclaiming it was quite grimly, Nico personally agreed with her and Ron, it looked more like a donkey.

 

Harry (And yes, I can change pov that quickly.)  
Nico joined them on there walk down to Hagrid's hut, he stayed quiet all the way down and Harry got the distinct impression that staying quiet was Nico's favorite pastime. When they actually arrived Nico was the only one who could open the books, sheepishly calling out “I did.” when Hagrid asked if anyone had opened them and when questioned by Malfoy he only answered with “So you weren't the least bit interested about the books?” He joined them in speculating what Hagrid was going to show them, adding in “Maybe it's a Thestral.” When Ron suggested garden gnomes.  
Ron looked up, confused, “What's a Thestral?”  
“Its...well...” Hermione answered, looking at Nico a little nervously “A Thestral is a breed of winged horses with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's. They are very rare, and are considered dangerous by the Ministry of Magic. Thestrals are, undeservedly, known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death at least once (and fully accepted the concept) or due to their somewhat grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance.”   
Hermione finished, sounding just like a textbook (or Harry Potter Wiki, but whatever floats your boat.) Ron shrugged and was about to reply when Hagrid stopped abruptly and turned round, introducing the characters in front of them.  
Harry thought Hippogriffs were amazing, once you got past the scaly legs, wings and beaks they had a strange kind of allegiances to them that only a bird/horse/eagle/whatever could pull off.  
Harry half watched as Nico jound Malfoy in patting buckbeak, he was only jogged out of his thoughts by a shrill, girlish scream. Harry looked up just in time to see Buckbeak clawing at something in the ground, Malfoy was lying there shrieking “I'm dying! Im dying!” As Nico, almost in slow motion, held his hands up and stepped in front of Malfoy, blocking him from the Hypergraphs blows. When Harry got to his feet Nico was studying his own arm like one might study important documents- with a cold, uncaring interest- not how one should act when there arm had bean torn to ribbons by angry Hippogriffs talons. Malfoy was on the ground whimpering as the rest of the class crowded around, muttering and elbowing each other out of the way for a better view. Pansy Parkinson, Harry noted with pleasure, was in tears, but Nico had gone.  
Once Malfoy had been taken to the hospital wing, Nico had yet to be located, Harry led Ron and Hermione to an empty classroom to discuss the mystery that was Nico di Angelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry  
The lights in Hagrid's cabin twinkled invitingly in the darkness. The setting sun streaking the lake red, the same shade of red that Nico's arm had been earlier that day. Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way down to Hagrid's cabin, ignoring the wonders of the castle at dusk. Harry supposed that he shouldn't be going round the grounds in the evening, what with a mass murderer on the lose and everything, but it wasn't as if Sirius Black would dare to come into the grounds, right?  
When the trio arrived at Hagrid's hut and opened the door they found Hagrid sitting at the table, talking to the one and only Nico di Angelo. They hadn't seen Nico since Care of Magical Creatures when he saved Malfoy from death via Hippogriff, which was actuality why they were hear, they hadn't talked to their friend since that lesson.  
As unlikely his presence was in the hut, there he was. Nico and Hagrid both had mugs of something in there hands, but it looked like Nico had not touched his as he looked up far quicker then Hagrid did and his eyes were alert and darting, unlike Hagrid's which were kinda clouded, he also gave his signature scowl when seeing them.  
Nico stood up, setting his drink down whilst doing so. "I'll talk to you later Hagrid, trust me, they can't legally execute Buckbeak."  
The three friends stood frozen as Nico faced them, "You," He looked pointedly at Harry, "Should be back at the castle, we have a criminal on you lose you know?"  
Harry didn't say anything, instead looking down at Nico's arm, it was wrapped in thick bandages, but was in much better condition than before, he also saw something black poking out above the bandage, it couldn't be poison or an infection could it? Not that fast, a tattoo maybe, on his inner forearm though...  
Hermione removed her wits and faced Nico angrily " Where were you? And what are you doing here?"  
Nico gave a tight smile, "I was out. And as for what I'm doing here? That's between me and Hagrid ."  
With that Nico turned and walked out of the small cabin.  
Once he had gone Hermione turned to Hagrid, "What was he doing here Hagrid?"  
Hagrid frowned, "Well, he said he'd help me with Buckbeak see? His dad's a lawyer ya know? And- wait, HARRY YOU AIN'T TO BE OUT AFTER DARK, WHAT ARE YA DOING?"  
Hagrid seemed to of just noticed Harry's presence and he was not very happy about it,  
"DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? BACK TO THE CASTLE, ALL OF YOU, AND DON'T' BE COMING ROUND' SEEING ME AFTER DARK AGAIN!"  
The three friends hurried out of the cabin, after promising Hagrid they would go see him as soon as possible (And hopefully under better circumstances).  
The next day brought lessons, including their first class with Professor Lupin. This happened to include a Bogart. Harry found a place in the line behind Nico, who was looking uncharacteristically nervous. When Nico's turn came Harry watched intently, wondering what his worst fear would be.  
Nico stepped in front of the Bogart, swallowing a little.  
CRACK  
A boy with sea green eyes and a mop of untidy hair stood in front of them. "You disappoint me Nico, how could you do this? To me? To the team?"  
Harry was confused, was he afraid of... rejection?  
CRACK  
This time a girl with blond princess curls and piercing gray eyes. "And I thought you were on our side. Teammates don't do that Nico. Friends don't do that."  
Betraying his friends maybe?  
CRACK  
A boy with blond hair and glasses, expressing his distaste onto Nico.  
CRACK  
This time a girl with frizzy brown hair and dark skin.  
CRACK  
A bond boy with blue eyes and a stethoscope round his neck.  
CRACK  
A girl stood there, she looked a lot like Nico and wore a green beanie on her head, a bow slung over her shoulder. Before she could say anything Nico brought out his wand.  
"Ridiculous!"  
A younger version of Nico stood there, holding the hand of the girl from before. Harry looked over at the real Nico, he was shaking.  
"Look at that Bi, and that, and that, look, look, look, this is so COOL."  
Bi let go of the excited Nico's hand and smiled sadly at him,  
"I'm sorry Bambino, I am so sorry."  
Little Nico looked up at Bi with such a mixture of trust and betrayal Harry's heart almost broke.  
"Noooo!"  
the image faded to be replaced by nothing, nothing apart from a voice which echoed round the room.  
"Control, Nico. Control the shadows, own them, they are yours to control, they will obey you."  
Young Nico was kneeling on the floor, a shadowy figure standing over him, as much as Harry tried, he could not focus on the figures face.  
Little Nico frowned, close to tears.  
"I-I can't."  
"Yes you can Nico, you want your sister back don't you?"  
"More than anything."  
"Well this is how, remember, you want your darling sister back, your darling Bianca, she will never be hurt again, Nico, don't you want that?"  
"I-I do."  
"Well then,"  
The image stated fading again.  
"All you need to do, is kill Percy Jackson."  
"Ri-Ridiculous"  
Nicos face was white.  
The image changed again, this time Nico was sitting upright on a bed, a blond boy bending over his arm.  
"Hows that Nico?" Blondie asked  
"It's fine Will, now, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
Will stood up, revealing white bandages wound tightly and expertly round Nicos right arm. Once again Harry noticed the black tattoo thing.  
"OK, so you're going to Hogwarts soon, right?"  
"Yes?" Was the reply  
" You are not allowed to: get hurt,"  
"Since when did you make the rules?"  
"Just listen, no getting injured."  
"Ill try my best."  
"Being antisocial"  
"I can be social if I want"  
"Sure you can, ummmm, getting yourself killed."  
"You're no fun'  
"Just keeping you alive sunshine"  
"Don't call me that, anything else?"  
"What? Oh yeah, bring back souvenirs."  
Nico smiled at that, a real smile, not the one he gave at Hogwarts.  
"Souvenirs, got it."  
The seen faded, revealing a landscape more horrible than anything Harry had ever seen, worse even, than the dementors. It looked like a pit, but it was alive. Harry didn't know how he knew, he just did, blue veins stretched over the ground, but the ground was skin and the harsh wind that Harry could see blowing though was breath, the breath of something terrifying and old, something Harry did not want to meet in person. The whole picture was like a nightmare, unreal and terrifying.  
Something echoed through the air and Harry realized that they were words, words so ancient and powerful that they could only belong to whatever it was that Harry was looking at.  
"You have never really left me half blood,"  
Harry would be more disturbed by the words if he was not frozen with fear, how could something so horrible actuality exist?  
"I will always be here, inside your head, and no matter how fast you run you can never escape,"  
Escape, escape was good. Harry had a feeling that if he ever set foot in that place he would go crazy, even looking at it was bad  
"You never can and you never will."  
Then the Bogart went crazy, flicking through images so fast Harry could only catch sight of a few, a handsome man with snowy white wings and blood red eyes, a bronze jar, for some reason. And a dead body, Harry could not tell who it was.  
Then the Bogart exploded, leaving nothing behind but a stench of gunpowder and a very confused and scared class. Harry was one of the first to come back to his senses, he'd been through a lot of scary stuff after all. But when he looked around for Nico he discovered that, once again, he was gone.  
Nico  
Nico didn't know whether to die of fear of embarrassment. He sighed and leaned back on a tree, watching the thestrals graze. The forbidden forest was the only place he could be alone and Nico really wanted to be alone right now.  
A baby thestral walked over and nuzzled his hand, looking for food.  
Nico mentally added Thestrals to his list of animals that weren't afraid of him,  
Ms O'Leary  
his cat  
Buckbeak the Hippogriff (kinda)  
Blackjack (once again, kinda)  
Thestrals  
It was a short list. And Nico ADHD mind sprung back to the topic he had been trying to avoid, the Bogart.  
Seeing his friends disgusted with him had been bad, seeing Bianca again had been worse, but Tartarus, well, Nico didn't want to think about that.  
Five and a half hours later Nico left the Forbidden Forest and returned to the castle. He had missed all his classes and dinner but, strangely enough, Nico didn't feel like eating. All he really wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep, sadly the fates didn't like him today (or any day when he thought about it).  
His day, which had been going downhill at an alarming rate, hit a cliff and plummeted. All this pain was in the form of a Weasley twin (Nico didn't know which one and frankly he didn't care), tapping him on the shoulder. Fred (or George) grinned up at him widely, completely killing the mood of the room. And pronounced " Your wanted in Dumbledore's office, like, now, the passwords vampire-pops. Good luck!" Nico growled and stalked out the room, demanding directions from a ghost and making his way to Dumbledore's office.  
He stopped in front of a stone gargoyle and, not knowing what else to do said,  
"Vampire-pops"  
The stone gargoyle wrinkled its nose and said  
"disgusting those things, oh, right."  
Before jumping aside and exposing a stone staircase which spiralled up in dizzying circles. Nico hesitated once, stepped forwards and began to ascend.  
Dumbledore's office was a circular room with strange round gadgets on the tables, paintings of what Nico guessed to be every headmaster Hogwarts ever had and a phoenix on a stand in the corner. Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking at some papers, but he looked up as Nico entered.  
"Ah, Nico, take a seat."  
Nico sat on the stool in front of Dumbledore's desk and looked at the headmaster. "You wanted to see me Professor?"  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I was just looking at the scores for the last quidditch world cup, I must say we lost tremendously. But that is not the reason I have asked you here today Mr di Angelo."  
"Is this about the Bogart Sir? Because I'm fine."  
" I am sure you are Nico, but I have something that might make it easier to be fine, have you ever heard of a pensive? I can see by your face you have. Behind me in that cabinet is a pensive, if you wish you may use it to dull some of the more... unpleasant memory's. No one will have to see them and it might make your life a lot easier."  
Nico swallowed, it sounded tempting but he did not like the idea of having his memories on display, they were personal and if they saw anything about the gods...  
He looked up. "Can I think about it? Like, does it have to be now?"  
Dumbledore seemed to understand. "Of course not Nico, come back any time."  
Nico nodded and walked out of the office, his mind buzzing.  
Harry  
Harry pulled Ron and Hermione into an empty classroom and faced them.  
"We need to talk."  
Hermione nodded.  
"This is about Nico isn't it?" When Harry nodded she continued,  
"There's something not quite right about him, have you seen the way the ghosts treat him? Like they're scared."  
Ron nodded, "And how he seems to be everywhere at once? And since when did Hogwarts accept transfer students?"  
Harry sighed. "I have a theory about him, I think Nico's a death eater. No Hermione, listen, he had this weird tattoo, and have you noticed he is always there? Like, I feel like he's been following me."  
Hermione looked at him, "Harry, Nico isn't a death eater. I noticed the tattoo to, its on his wrong arm. And he is always there because he is in our year, our house, and takes our classes. I think he's just a kid who's seen a lot and needs a friend."  
"Hermione, he was told to kill someone."  
"Nonsense Ron, that was his worst fear, it's not like it actually happened. Now, something wrong about Nico and we are going to find out what it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have come to the conclusion that I don't actually like this fanfic.  
> Obviously some people have lower standards than I do, but I feel the earlier chapters really highlight the fact I have dyslexia, and I hate it when that can be seen in my work.  
> To cut a long story short, I will come back to this, but I want to focus on my better stories first (and by that, I mean Torus Guide to Fabulosity.)   
> -Phoenix


End file.
